Olivier Orco
Olivier Orco is the son of two ogres. Olivier was created by pixiesera on deviantart. Personality Olivier is an extremely shy boy. He finds it difficult to talk to other monsters and stutters terribly when he tries to start a conversation. He has a very low self esteem and that often gets in the way of him doing anything that would draw attention to him. Though he can be awkward he is also very sweet. Olivier is a self proclaimed nerd and likes it. He enjoys playing video games and science fiction movies. Physical Appearance Olivier is short and has a small build but he has large ogre feet that often get in the way of walking. His skin is a pinkish hue and he has small white horns sticking out of his head. His hair is orange and shaggy. His fingernails and toenails are untrimmed and his knuckles and feet are hairy. He has large ears and his face is full of freckles. Olivier needs to wear glasses and he is practically blind without them. Monster Type Olivier is the son of two ogres. Ogres are often depicted as humanoid beings that are very tall, ugly, and hairy. The term “ogre” is French and the Orco family is of French heritage. Olivier’s name is also the French spelling of Oliver and is pronounced the same way. Relationships Family *Olivier lives with his parents. *He is the youngest sibling in his family and has four older brothers; Bruno, Keith, Paul, and Gautier. Friends *Olivier is best friends with Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch. He is also friends with Ghoulia Yelps, Hedward Horseman, Garner Goyle, Cambria and Calista von Count, Connor Omegaburst, and others. Romance *Olivier is in a relationship with Lunette Wails. Clothing Basic Olivier wears a light blue shirt with a blue shell from the Mario games on it with the text “Bull Shells Ruin Everything”, baggy blue jeans with a black belt, white and orange sneakers, and a baggy green jacket adorned with video game buttons and a Star Trek pin. He wears his thick rimmed black glasses. Gloom Beach Olivier wears a black Pac-man shirt, gray Tetris swim trunks, and navy blue sandals. He wears his thick rimmed black glasses and white sunscreen on his face. Dawn of the Dance Olivier’s hair is slicked back and he wears thick rimmed white glasses. He wears a white collared shirt with a green plaid vest and a purple tie. His Star Trek pin is pinned to his vest. He wears baggy tan kakis and a black belt. A Kirby keychain hangs from his belt loop. He wears black dress shoes on his feet. Pet Olivier has a male brown pet newt named Galileo. Skullette Olivier’s Skullette is with large ears, horns, and thick rimmed glasses. Gallery Schools out olivier.png|Olivier's School's Out look Olivier.png|Olivier's Basic look Gloom beach olivier copy.jpg|Olivier's Gloom Beach look Dance olivier copy.jpg|Olivier's Dawn of the Dance look Olivier skull.png|Olivier's Skullette Olivier pet.png|Olivier's pet Category:Original Characters Category:JackandDannysGirl's OCs Category:Ogre Category:Males